Novios
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Nadie le dijo que ser el novio del avatar iba a ser sencillo, nunca pensaron en ser esos típicos novios de flores y chocolates :spoliers: :visión alternativa de los ultimos capitulos:
1. Chapter 1

Novios

Lo único que el quería era pasar tiempo con ella, pensó que al estar un tiempo en su hogar, pasarían tiempo juntos, ya que desde que él consiguió su trabajo en la policía la veía menos o cuando se veían acababan discutiendo.

Estar en el polo sur era algo así como su última esperanza para rescatar el tiempo perdido, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor. De camino solo estuvieron poco tiempo juntos, ya que ella se molesto y solo le dejo la compañía de Naga, en el festival paso algo similar, solo que esta vez lo dejo con un enorme bisonte-volador de peluche, no conforme con eso, casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver como ella fue arrogada por un espíritu oscuro, y mentiría si decía que no le importaba cuando entraba en estado avatar, sinceramente a él le preocupaba cuando ella estaba en ese estado, y después tuvo que ver como discutía con Tenzin y su padre.

-¿crees que hice lo correcto?-pregunto ella sin quitar la mirada del bisonte-volador que se iba alejando.

Dejo salir un suspiro y la miro-no lo sé, mira sé que no se me da muy bien esto del consejero, pero, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo en todo lo que tu decidas y que voy a permanecer a tu lado, y creo que debes confiar en lo que tu corazón y en tu instinto de avatar, si ellos te dicen que eso es lo correcto, debes confiar en ellos-trato de ser lo más sincero posible.

No hubo mas respuesta por parte de ella que tomar su mano cálida entre la de ella, apretándola con fuerza, el sonrió y ella se la correspondió.

.

.

.

Lo único "bueno" que salió de todo esto, era que podría acompañarla hasta donde estaba ese dichoso portal. Mala idea, lo único que escuchaba eran peleas, reclamos, reproches y cosas de ese tipo. Nunca antes la había visto tan molesta, aunque ella no se lo quisiera decir, él sabía perfectamente que se sentía mal consigo misma, al igual que presionada.

Y conforme mas avanzaban por aquel desierto congelado, las cosas iban poniéndose peor, el estaba acostumbrado a pelear con personas mucho más fuertes que él, Amón era un ejemplo claro de eso, pero era muy distinto pelear con espíritus. Cuando termino todo ese alboroto, no dudo en ir a ayudar a su novia, quien sostuvo su mano fuertemente, el solo le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La noche en ese desierto blanco realmente era muy fría, pero se sentía bastante cómodo sentado frente a la fogata y tomando la mano de su novia. Y claro que las historias no podían faltar, pero aquella historia del pasado del padre de korra, era obvio que alterara más al avatar.

Nunca pensó que su novia fuera capaz de darle tal trato a su papá, se sintió mal por su suegro, ya que él daría todo por tener el apoyo de su papá como lo tenía ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dijo a Tonraq que él cuidaría de ella, su suegro le mostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se marcho aparentemente tranquilo.

-y dime ¿de qué se supone que hablaron tu y mi papá?-pregunto ella con un tono un poco agresivo.

-de nada, solo está preocupado por ti-contesto el maestro fuego al tiempo que formaba un abrazo entorno a su cintura.

-a veces me pregunto de qué lado estas-le reprocho con el ceño fruncido.

Mako parpadeo un par de veces-no hay lados, todos estamos intentando dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar en algo.

Por un momento su expresión se relajo, dándole paso a una mirada de culpabilidad.

Al llegar donde estaba aquel portal, no pudo evitar ese extraño sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, nunca había visto algo tan perturbador como aquello.

Sus nervios se pusieron más locos al escuchar que tendría que entrar sola a ese espeluznante bosque congelado.

-de ninguna manera ira sola-afirmo el maestro fuego, por nada del mundo dejaría que entrara ahí.

-esto es algo que solo el avatar debe de hacer-respondió calmadamente su tío, que hasta ese momento le había agradado.

-si korra va, nosotros iremos-grito Bolín decidido, Mako sonrió de medio lado.

Al final su tío la cabo convenciendo de que tendría que ir sola, así que no le quedo más opción que desearle suerte y pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

.

.

.

-esa es mi chica-susurro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, nunca dudo que ella lograría hacer que los espíritus volvieran a danzar en el cielo.

En cuanto vieron que ella regresaba, su hermano corrió directo hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Hizo una mueca, por que el tenía que estar en su lugar, pero él sabía que no lo hacía por maldad, solo que ella era alguien a quien su hermano quería mucho.

En cuanto termino de hablar con su tío, la cargo dándole un par de vueltas en el aire.

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme-le dijo en cuanto la bajo.

-gracias-le respondió ella con una sonrisa que no veía en días, sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo y su sonrisa solo se agrando más.

-lo siento- se disculpo ella soltándolo un poco-se que en estos días he sido todo un dolor, pero es que todo esto es muy confuso y estresante-dejo salir un suspiro-es difícil ser el avatar.

Mako sonrió y le dio un golpe juguetón con su hombro- es difícil ser el novio del avatar-le dijo.

La avatar sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, tenía bastante tiempo que no hacia eso.

El regreso fue mucho más tranquilo, el aprovecho para abrazarla y recargar su cabeza en su hombro, a veces Naga era como su Cupido personal de ambos. Incluso, sentía como ella sonreía cuando le susurraba un "te amo" en su oído.

Su felicidad no duro tanto, porque en cuanto llegaron, vieron como venían todas las tropas de la tribu del norte.

-tengo que irme, prometo regresar lo más rápido que pueda-le dijo ella con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

-está bien-se acerco a ella, le dio un abrazo y después la beso. Ella le correspondió el beso gustosa, ya que, tenía bastante tiempo sin compartir un beso como aquel.

.

.

.

Decidió en ir a dar un paseo, de nada servía quedarse en su habitación solo. La ciudad era muy bonita, casi igual a Ciudad República, pero hubiera preferido dar ese paseo con su novia. Pero no podía reprocharle nada, él entendía que ese era su deber de ella como avatar y el de el era apoyarla en todo momento.

Una sonrisa traviesa nació en su rostro al ver a su hermano correr realmente asustado, como cuando era un niño pequeño.

-¡oh Mako! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!-le dijo el maestro tierra mientras lo abrazaba.

-eh, yo también, creo-respondió separándose un poco de él- ¿estás bien hermano?-pregunto al ver sus ojos llorosos.

-¡no! Es terrible, tienes que ayudarme-suplico Bolín al borde de la histeria.

-¿ayudarte de qué?

-Eska, está totalmente loca, quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella al polo sur y someterme a un horrible matrimonio polar… ¡y yo no quiero! ¡tienes que ayudarme!-le suplico Bolín con mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Mako parpadeo un par de veces algo confundido-si te hace tan infeliz ¿Por qué no terminas con ella?-le sugirió.

-¿se puede hacer eso?-pregunto su hermano con los ojos esperanzados.

-sí, mira cuando terminas una relación es como arrancarse una sanguijuela – lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-solo tienes que decirle que no quieres nada con ella y dejarle en claro que se acabo.

Bolín lo miro con un extraño brillo y su sonrisa tan característica de el estaba en su rostro-¡gracias Mako!

-confía en mí, eso resolverá tu problema-le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-se noto que tu eres el experto en romper corazones-le dijo separándose un poco del-más vale que korra tenga cuidado.

Inmediatamente el maestro fuego le mando una mirada de odio, su hermano capto la indirecta y salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Cuando regreso de su paseo por la ciudad, se recostó en la cama, pensando en su conversación con su hermano, tal vez había sido algo drástico, pero esa era la verdad, cuando termino con Asami, ambos dejaron en claro que lo suyo había terminado y que era mejor estar así.

Por otro lado, el no contemplaba la idea de terminar con korra, él la amaba, aunque a veces no entendiera sus cambios de humor tan brusco como los tenia ella.

Un aullido lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y se levanto rápidamente de su cama para ir afuera, sonrió al ver que su novia estuviera llegando, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta la osa-perro polar.

-¿Qué tal tu día linda?-le pregunto con la esperanza de que contestara un "bien"

-¡oh! ¡Estuvo fabuloso!-respondió ella con sarcasmo y por inercia el supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué paso?

-nada en absoluto, solo que mi tribu quiere entrar en un aguerra civil, después los sureños me echan la culpa de estar del lado de los del norte y después una enana de este vuelo- puso su brazo a la altura de la niña-me lanza bolas de nieve-dejo salir un gruñido lanzando sus brazos al aire-¿acaso nadie ve que lo único que quiero es evitar una guerra?

El se quedo anonadado, le costaba procesar toda esa información- emm ¿me estas pidiendo un consejo o que solo escuche?-pregunto dudoso-porque aun me cuesta trabajo esa parte-confeso algo apenado, si que era un mal novio.

Ella lo miro algo preocupada-lo siento-se disculpo-es que esto es demasiado estresante-admitió.

-no te preocupes- se acerco más a ella y la tomo de la mano-¿Por qué no tratas de olvidar todo esto por un momento?

-¿y cómo?

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?-le pregunto con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a ella-solo los dos-le dijo muy tentadoramente y al parecer, el humor de la avatar dio un cambio radical, ya que vio en ella ese brillo en sus ojos combinando con esa sonrisa de felicidad.

.

.

.

En ocasiones quería matar a su hermano, esta, por ejemplo, era una de ellas. ¿Por qué a su hermano le era tan difícil darles un poco de privacidad a él y a su novia?

Nunca lo creyó capas de interrumpirlo en una cita, estaba tan molesto que lo único que se le ocurrió fue a empezar a jugar con la mano de su novia.

-¡que divertido! ¿No creen? Tenía tanto tiempo que no pasábamos rato juntos…-dijo el maestro tierra tratando de calmar la miradas de odio que le lanzaban su cuñada y su hermano mayor-je, je los cinco-termino su frase en apenas un susurro.

Mako apretó más fuerte la mano del avatar, y ella miraba a sus primos con cierta presión, para lograr que se fueran.

-tenemos que irnos, tenemos asuntos que atender-dijo su prima poniéndose de pie al igual que su primo.

-si cariño, te veo después-dijo Bolín lo más calmado posible, intentando ocultar su alivio.

-¿me quieres explicar que fue todo eso?-pregunto el maestro fuego en forma muy agresiva-pense que ibas a terminar con ella.

-lo intente pero no pude, ella siempre me cambia el tema.

-es obvio que no intentaste lo suficiente, creí que el ejemplo de la sanguijuela había quedado más que clara.

-¿ejemplo de la sanguijuela?-pregunto la avatar algo divertida.

-sí, tu novio me puso una metáfora sobre las sanguijuelas que se te pegan a la piel, y que debo de quitármela de encima, pero con tu prima es imposible-grito desesperado el maestro tierra, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-aun así, no tenias derecho a interrumpir mi cita con Korra-le reclamo sumamente molesto.

-¡oh claro! Discúlpame, pero si tú fueras el que tiene que quitarse la sanguijuela de encima no estarás tan calmado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que si tú fueras el que está terminando a korra, no estarías tan tranquilo.

-¿así que piensas quitarme de tu vida como a una sanguijuela?-pregunto algo indignada.

Mako soltó la mano de la maestra de los cuatro elementos, y se golpeo su frente en forma de desesperación, ahora sí, mataría a su hermano.

-eso no se aplica cuando estas enamorado, y tu Bolín, no lo estas y dudo mucho que Eska o Desna lo estén de ti.

-¿así que estas enamorado? Valla, nunca me aclaraste esa parte-contesto el hermano menor.

-¡sí!¡¿y si lo estoy a ti que más te importa?!-lo grito.

Por unos minutos los tres se quedaron en silencio, Korra miro a Mako por unos momentos y volvió a tomar su mano con la de ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me advertiste que tu prima era una especie de demonio chupa sangre, destripadora de huesos y sentimientos y que era una total loca al igual que su hermano?-pregunto al borde de la histeria Bolín.

-por qué creí que era bastante obvio-fue su simple respuesta, al maestro tierra pareció darle una especie de tic en su ojo izquierdo, después se llevo ambas manos a su cara y se inclino para atrás.

-¡hombre! ¡haz algo tu eres el avatar!-grito señalándola y después se dejo caer sobre la mesa.

-no metas a korra en tus problemas, claramente te dijimos que no era conveniente involucrarte con ellos, así que si estas así es por tu culpa, y tendrás que salir de esto tu solo-le grito el maestro fuego a su hermano, tomo más fuerte la mano de su novia y la jalo fuera del establecimiento, dejando a un muy desesperado Bolín.

.

.

.

Ella era jalada por toda la ciudad polar por su novio, que juraría que en cualquier momento explotaría del coraje. En un intento desesperado lo jalo e hizo que se detuviera.

-oye campeón, cálmate, no pasa nada.

-¿nada? Bolín es un referendo idiota, desde que llegamos no hemos tenido ni un momento asolas y llega el con su intento de novia a arruinarlo todo.

Korra se quedo por unos minutos callada y lo abrazo, se sintió culpable porque desde que venían de camino, lo único que hacían era pelear y nunca tenían un tiempo asolas y el era quien tenia que aguantar su mal humor.

-los papeles se invirtieron ¿no es así?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto atrayéndola más a él.

-a que antes de que estuviéramos juntos, yo era la que tenía que soportar tu mal humor, ahora tu eres el que me tiene que soportar a mí, y de verdad lo siento, pero nunca pensé que esto de ser avatar iba a ser tan difícil-admitió un poco apenada.

El maestro fuego sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la frente-a mi no me importa si eres el avatar o no, yo soy feliz contigo y yo sabía que ser el novio de un avatar no iba a ser sencillo, pero aquí estamos intentándolo.

-lo sé, y solo espero que nunca quieras quitarme de tu vida como a una sanguijuela-le mostro esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba y la beso.

Lo que quedo de la tarde lo aprovecharon, dieron un paseo tomados de las manos y de vez en cuando se daban tiernos besos, en pocas palabras, habían pasado tiempo juntos como no lo habían hecho en bastante tiempo.

-¿te veo mañana?

-si-le respondió la avatar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-gracias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-la volvió a besar tiernamente-ya no peles con tus papas ¿de acuerdo? Ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti.

Ella hizo una mueca-está bien.

-es enserio korra, al menos no estés peleados con ellos, tú tío no es el único que te apoya.

-lo sé. Buenas noches-se despido ella con un tierno beso antes de entrar a su cabaña.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba muy fría, más de lo normal, así que decidió dar un paseo para que el sol lo calentara un poco.

Estaba caminado y vio como korra corría desesperadamente seguida por una Naga muy alterada, inmediatamente el se fue directo a ella, sosteniéndola antes de que se callera al suelo.

-¿korra que tienes? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto algo nervioso el maestro fuego.

-¿Dónde están mis papas?-pregunto ella con la respiración agitada.

-en su casa, ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?-ella se separo un poco de el, y su preocupación creció más cuando vio sus ojos llorosos.

-tengo que ir con ellos ¿te importaría encargarte de Naga? Prometo que te lo explicare luego.

-está bien- la soltó no muy convencido y tomo a Naga, mirando como ella corría desesperada en la nieve.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo llevo a Naga hasta la casa de los padres de korra, donde vio varios soldados de la tribu norte y a su tío entrando bruscamente a la casa. Casi por inercia el corrió hasta la casa y vio como se llevaban a sus suegros esposados.

No supo cómo, pero él se encontraba sosteniendo a su novia con los ojos llorosos y gritando desesperadamente.

El no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se los llevaran y hacer que ella se calmara, lo único coherente que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla contra su pecho y acariciar su cabeza.

-no tenían porque llevárselos.

-pero no entiendo porque…

-por que el idiota de Unalaq piensa que mis papas conspiraron para matarlo y eso es una vil mentira-soltó un pequeño sollozo-y todo es por mi culpa.

-korra, dudo mucho que esto sea tu culpa-la abrazo más fuerte y le beso la coronilla-necesitas tranquilizarte, ya encontraremos una solución para esto.

La avatar solo se aferro más a su pecho. Ahora ella lo necesitaba, ya encontrarían una forma de solucionar todo ese lio.

Definitivamente ellos no eran un par de novios normales, nadie dijo que ser novio del avatar iba a ser sencillo, que todo iba a ser flores y chocolates, y que tendría que enfrentar cosas muy duras, pero a él no le importaba eso, él haría todo lo posible por apoyarla y pensar en cómo salir de todo ese embrollo.

Sabía que algo así podría pasar, era más que obvio que su tío la estaba usando para conectar al mundo espiritual con el terrenal, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya después le daría su merecido a ese idiota, ahora lo más importante era en pensar un plan para no hacer que estallara una guerra.

Tomo sus mejillas y la beso, eso era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos para hacerla sentir mejor y darle a entender que el estaba con ella. Y como un buen novio, se quedaría con ella hasta que todo eso acabara.

.

.

.

¡Hola mis hermosísimas personas!

Pues aquí les traigo esta… amm, pequeña visión alternativa de los primeros tres capítulos de la segunda temporada. Apenas tuve tiempo de verlos y bueno, me quede enamorada del libro dos y bueno cuando termine de verlos, se me ocurrió esta idea tan loca en mi cabeza. Lo se, salió un poco largo, pero es que me inspire un poco :3

Espero y les guste y dejen sus reviews , ya saben que eso me hace muy feliz en verdad.

Y si no los han visto o algo así, aquí les dejo los links :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.

Capitulo 1:

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 3:


	2. Chapter 2

Novios ll

No podía concentrarse, se sentía algo ansioso, nervioso y preocupado. Tal vez si fue mala idea de dejarla sola, el debió ir con ella y no dejarla en ese estado. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer si ella se lo había pedido?

. . .

_-korra necesitas clamarte, poniéndote así no solucionaras nada-le dijo él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte._

_-es que esto es por mi culpa-se reprocho ella con la voz entrecortada._

_-escucha-la separo un poco de él-no te puedes poner así, al menos no ahora._

_La avatar lo miro son sus ojos hinchados y lo abrazo fuertemente, el maestro fuego se lo correspondió. Pasando unos minutos se separo de él, viéndolo con esa mirada decidida._

_-voy a solucionar esto-le dijo decidida con una leve sonrisa._

_-bien, te acompaño._

_-no, es algo que tengo que hacer sola, mejor ve con Bolín ¿está bien?_

_-¿estás segura?_

_-sí, si hay algún problema te prometo que voy por ti._

_Lo dudo por algunos segundos, pero tenía razón, era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él para darle un beso._

_-ten cuidado._

. . .

Los acontecimientos anteriores aun rondaban por su cabeza, y eso solo aumentaba su preocupación. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a la platica que tenían su hermano y Asami.

-se supone que teníamos que cerrar nuestro trato hace una hora- dijo Asami ansiosa.

-¿puedes relajarte?-pregunto su hermano en tono relajado-este lugar es genial ¿pero sabes que es la mejor parte?-hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos brillaban-¡que Eska no puede encontrarme aquí!-dijo con emoción.

Lamentablemente su emoción duro poco ya que su "novia" entro con algunos guardias y su hermano.

-¡cariño! ¡no me estaba escondiendo!-dijo Bolín algo alarmado mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-no te estoy cazando a ti… al menos no ahora-dijo ella con ese tono tan frio.

-estamos buscando a Varrick-informo Desna-nuestro padre desea que sea juzgado.

-¿Qué se supone que hizo?-pregunto Asami.

-el es un traidor de la tribu agua, al igual que nuestros tíos-dijo Eska con cierto resentimiento al mencionar a sus tíos.

Mako solo les lanzo una mirada de odio, cada vez que los trataba menos les agradaban.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Asami sorprendida.

-¿los padres de korra fueron arrestado?-pregunto el maestro fuego, pero sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta. Evidentemente los gemelos lo notaron.

-sí, tus poderes de deducción son impresionantes-le respondió Desna con sarcasmo, sin cambiar su tono frio.

-sí, es un policía-lo defendió Bolín.

Las miradas de odio que se mandaban Mako y los gemelos aumento, cosa que notaron todos los presentes.

-Varrick no está aquí-les informo un guardia.

-muy bien, Desna, busquemos por otro lado.

Los guardias y ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y miro a Bolín-¡novio! Inclínate ante mi cuando me valla.-le ordeno ella.

Y su hermano como un gran idiota la obedeció-si si, mi dulce nutria-koala-dicho esto se inclino ante ella, tal y como lo había ordenado.

-te vez tan lindo arrastrándote-le dijo y después cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, claro que después de lanzarle una última mirada de odio al maestro fuego.

-no dejes que te trate de esa forma, defiéndete-le reclamo Asami.

-intente cortar con ella, pero Mako me dio un consejo magnifico que evidentemente no funciono, ¡gracias Mako!-le agradeció con sumo sarcasmo.

El maestro fuego parpadeo un par de veces, no era posible que le estuviera reclamando. Su preocupación paso a ser enojo.

-espera-dijo lo más tranquilo posible-¿ahora resulta que es mi culpa tus problemas con las chicas?-pregunto realmente ofendido, por no decir molesto, ahora lo que menos le importaba eran sus problemas.

-Bolín, debes ser sincero con ella-lo regaño Asami, cruzando sus brazos- cuéntale como te sientes realmente.

-sinceramente eso es para tontos muchacho-dijo una voz familiar.

-¿varrick?-pregunto Bolín sorprendido.

-si realmente quieres deshacerte de ella, ve apareciendo frecuentemente. ¡Desaparece, como yo!

A Mako este tipo de temas lo irritaba bastante, ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar de romper una relación como si fuera cualquier cosa? Por que cuando el termino con Asami fue algo difícil, ya que se sentía confundido y un poco culpable. Y si algo no haría definitivamente era terminar con Korra como si fuera una sanguijuela o desapareciendo. Claro que el no contemplaba esa posibilidad tan ridícula.

-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Asami.

-¿Dónde más? ¡Dentro del enorme oso-ornitorrinco!-grito y saco su cabeza del hocico del animal disecado.

-todo despejado, puedes salir-le dijo Mako sonriendo un poco, porque esa situación era algo divertida, aunque odiara admitirlo.

-eso nunca-grito Varrick asustado-no saldré de aquí, hasta que este al menos un 157% seguro-una taza de te humeante salió por la garganta del animal y Varrick la tomo-gracias Zhu Lee- le dio un sorbo y después la escupió.

Su conversación estaba algo interesante, pero aun así no le quitaba la preocupación que sentía, necesitaba ir a verla y saber cómo estaba. Tal vez su preocupación se hubiera calmado un poco pero cuando vio entrar a esos dos tan raros su preocupación aumento más.

Así que no lo aguanto más-bien, la plática está muy interesante, pero iré a ver cómo le va a Korra-sin dar tiempo a que alguien le preguntara, Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

Estuvo caminado por un largo rato, hasta que una amable señora le dijo que el juicio iba a ser en el gran palacio del polo sur. Cuando llego ahí, encontró a korra, pero no se veía más tranquila, al contrario, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de preocupación.

Al verlo ahí no dudo y corrió hasta el, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, el sabia que lo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo va todo linda?

-mal, mis padres van a ser enjuiciados, y no sabes lo mal que me siento.

-no te preocupes, esperemos que todo esto salga bien, yo me quedare contigo hasta que todo esto termine-afirmo el abrazándola más fuerte.

.

.

.

El juicio empezó, y el ambiente se sentía tenso, y a Mako le daba una gran impotencia verla así, mirando a sus padres con culpabilidad.

Todo el juicio se la paso abrazándola, tomando su mano o apoyando su mano en su hombro, para que le sirviera de consuelo.

Al ser llamada ella al frente, él, la retuvo un poco y le mando una mirada, diciéndole con ella que todo estaría bien. La avatar le respondió con una leve sonrisa y paso al frente. Y él no tuvo más remedio que irse a sentar con Asami y su hermano.

A medida que pasaba el interrogatorio, sus ganas de golpear a aquel juez aumentaban, porque cada pregunta que hacia era para presionarla a que digiera la verdad. Y su hermano no ayudaba mucho, ya que se la pasaba interrumpiendo cada vez que podía, aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo por ayudar.

Nunca la había visto tan desesperada, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse y no lanzarse al cuello del juez.

Al final acabo soltando solo a la mamá de su novia, y declarando sentencia de muerte a los demás.

-si tu acabas con la vida de ellos, yo lo hare con la tuya-lo amenazo, y sabia que hablaba enserio, por lo que se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y fue hasta ella.

Y como siempre, su tío fue el que salvo el día, convenciendo al juez que solo les diera una condena de prisión.

.

.

.

-prometiste que no harías nada imprudente-le reclamo él mientras trataba de impedir que preparara a Naga para salir.

-no voy a hacer nada imprudente-se defendió-solo iré a dar un paseo-mintió ella, y por supuesto que él lo noto.

-si claro, un paseo. Korra, tu nunca has sido buena mintiendo- la tomo de la mano para que ya no pudiera acabar de preparar a Naga.

La avatar lo miro con el ceño fruncido, a veces su novio era un total dolor de cabeza, pero no podía culparlo, él solo quería que ella estuviera bien. De inmediato su gesto se suavizo y lo miro.

-no hare nada imprudente, te lo prometo.

-aun así, puedes hacer más cosas quedándote aquí-dijo totalmente desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer para que cambiara de opción.

-Mako, sabes que puedo hacer más al ir a buscar al juez que quedarme aquí viendo como mi mamá llora desconsoladamente.

Eso fue algo con lo que ya no pudo responder- está bien, pero no hagas nada estúpido-le advierto.

-ya te dije que todo estará bien, prometo regresar lo más pronto posible.

-bien-fue su simple respuesta, después la tomo de la cintura y la jalo hacia él, dándolo un largo y lento beso.

.

.

.

-Unalaq es un mentiroso y un traidor-dijo el avatar con un odio que no pudo ocultar.

-es lo que todos te estaban advirtiendo-le reprocho Varrick.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mako ignorando el comentario anterior.

-descubrí que todo fue una mentira, que la expulsión de mi padre fue planeada por él. El muy maldito contrato a los barbaros y como era obvio mi papá haría todo lo posible para que el los sacara de la tribu.

-Unalaq quiso quitar de en medio a tu padre para así poder quedarse como jefe. ¡Todo era una trampa!-afirmo el maestro fuego.

-igual que el juicio entero, no puedo creer que confié en el- se auto culpo ella- voy a liberar a mi padre y a los rebeldes de la prisión y necesito su ayuda.

-¿estás consciente de que si haces esto ya no va a ver vuelta atrás?-pregunto el maestro fuego en un intento inútil de hacerla cambiar de idea.

-sí, lo sé-lo miro-¿me vas a ayudar o no?-pregunto un tanto agresiva.

-por supuesto que lo hare.

-yo también-dijo Asami.

-y yo-se unió Varrick.

Mako tenía un aleve idea en el lio en el que se meterían, pero eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, cuando paso todo lo de Amón, se juro a el mismo que nunca dejaría sola de nuevo a korra.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo saco de sus pensamientos, y casi le da un infarto al ver a su hermano y Pabú vestidos como Eska y Desna.

-no quiero ni saberlo-advirtió Mako al verlo vestido así.

-supongo que la ruptura con Eska no fue nada bien-dedujo Asami.

-al contrario me fue increíble, tanto así que me voy a casar con ella, ¡incluso me dio un collar de compromiso!

-estoy segura que el collar de compromiso se lo debe dar el chico a la chica-dijo Korra en tono casual, pero a Mako se le fueron los colores a la cara, por el simple hecho de imaginárselo, aunque él estaba dispuesto a aprender a tallar en madera para darle algo convincente.

-creo que a tu prima no le informaron de eso- dijo Bolín resignado-y tu Mako, tienes suerte que a korra no le urja casarse contigo.

Al principio los dos se ruborizaron, y a Mako el enojo le gano- para empezar mi novia no está loca como la tuya, y al menos yo sí tendría la decencia de tallarle un collar de compromiso.

Korra lo miro con las mejillas sonrojadas, y por un momento toda la preocupación se convirtió en un extraño cosquilleo, el hecho de que él quisiera casarse con ella, la ponía muy feliz.

-bien, con las mujeres locas es mejor huir-interrumpió Varrick- ahora si ya acabaron de decir sus cursilerías, hagamos un plan que nos libre de esta guerra. Ya después podemos planear la boda del Avatar.

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que infiltrarse en la cárcel iba a ser tan fácil. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, o al menos eso parecía, pero al estar en la celda de su padre la encontraron vacía. Su tío apareció de la nada, en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo le hacía para aparecer en el momento menos indicado.

-realmente lo siento korra, pero me temo que ya nunca mas volverás a ver a tu padre.

-¿Dónde está mi papá?-pregunto ella agresivamente.

-en un barco yendo directo ala tribu norte, ahí cumplirá su sentencia.

-tráelo de vuelta-le ordeno- o si no yo misma te sacare a ti y a tu ejercito del polo sur.

-que no te ciegue el coraje korra, eres nada menos que el Avatar, y tú debes permanecer neutral, si te involucras las tribus nunca estarán unidas- de nuevo estaba tratando de lavarle el cerebro, pero dio gracias a los espíritus que no lo lograra.

-¡oh por favor! Tú no quieres unión, quieres poder. Siempre ha sido así y tu le tienes celos a mi papá, no soportaste la idea de que él fuera jefe del norte y por eso hiciste lo posible para que lo expulsaran y seguramente no soportaste la idea de que fuera el padre del Avatar. Y era obvio que querías mantenerme alejada de él.

-yo solo te estoy ayudando a encontrar tu destino-trato de defenderse, y sonaba realmente herido, pero Mako sabía que solo estaba fingiendo.

-pues ya no quiero tu ayuda-dijo orgullosa, como era ella.

De nuevo intento convencerla de que desatar una guerra sería peligroso y que los espíritus atacarían y que nadie sería capaz de detenerlos. Pero ella fue aun mas lista y no cayó en sus falsas palabras. Lo amenazo otra vez de que trajera a su padre de vuelta si de verdad no quería ser sacado por el estado avatar.

-¿y por qué tendría que hacer eso?-pregunto su tío sínicamente.

-porque todavía me necesitas para abrir el portal del norte.

-no, ya no. Me has servido ya para eso.

Korra, al escuchar aquellas palabras, le lanzo una llamarada de fuego, el le respondió con unos látigos de agua, convirtiéndolos en una estaca que ella esquivo difícilmente. Mako ya no pudo contener mas su coraje y también le lanzo dos llamaradas de feugo, colocándose a lado de ella. Para su mala suerte no pudo adivinar los movimientos de Unalaq y fue derribado por un látigo de agua que le di directo en la cara.

Se levanto con ayuda de Asami, mientras que korra descargaba todo su coraje, como mejor sabía. Aventándole una poderosa ráfaga de aire, dejándolo un poco desorientado, estaba decidida a aplastarlo con una roca, pero la voz de su novio lo impidió.

-déjalo, si alcanzamos el barco de Varrick aun podemos salvar a tu padre.

-vámonos-dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de rencor a sui tío.

Comenzaron a correr, a medio camino él toma la mano de ella, porque sabía que en un impulso ella se regresaría a matarlo.

.

.

.

En toda su vida nunca imagino ser como una especie de propulsor para un avión, era algo sumamente peligroso, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer para apoyarla.

Iba a toda velocidad, y el estaba dudando que el plan de su novia diera resultado, al estar ya un poco cerca de sus rampas improvisadas ella grito:

-¡ahora!-grito ella con todas sus fuerzas y de inmediato lanzo una gran llamarada hacia atrás, él la imito y ambos lograron que el avión despejara.

Al estar más cerca de los barcos que estaban bloqueando el paso, ella entro en estado avatar, y después de unos cuantos movimientos logro que el agua se moviera de una manera agresiva, quitando todo lo que le estorbaba, logrando que el barco pasara sin dificultad.

Ella sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo, pero aun no podia decir que ya todo estaba terminado. Aun le faltaba encontrar el barco que iba al polo norte.

Después de un rato lo encontraton, al estar lo suficientemente cerca los tres saltaron al mar, dejando que el avión explotara en el agua.

Ella hizo una burbuja de agua que les permitiera respirar, Mako tomo la manao de su novia yesta a su vez la de Asami. Subieron al barco en un gran torbellino de agua. Al estar dentro ella les mando un latigo de agua a los guardias lanzándolos directo al océano, después congelo a uno en la pared.

-¿Dónde están los prisioneros?-le pregunto ella al hombre inmóvil en la pared.

Al sacar a todos los prisioneros, su padre no pudo evitar regañarla, pero de inmediato se sintió muy agradecido de que Mako le estuviera cuidando las espaldas a su hija, por lo que accedió a salir de ahí.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar al barco de Varrick, los soldados les lanzaron látigos de agua, y ellos dos los evaporizaron con su fuego control. Después ella tuvo que lanzar otra llamarada al estar en el barco, solo para distraerlos y salir huyendo.

.

.

.

En cierta forma, entendía lo frustrada que se sentía pero, era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Ahora tenía algo mas difícil, quizás no era tan difícil convencer a un presidente pelear a lado de ellos. Pero sabía que su novia quería pelear a lado de su padre y sentirse útil, pero termino cediendo.

De nuevo vio esa mezcla de tristeza en sus ojos, al ver como se marchaba su padre con el resto de los rebeldes.

-realmente debo darte las gracias cuñada-dijo Bolín con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿estás hablando enserio? Acabo de iniciar una guerra-le dijo ella algo indignada y de inmediato los tres le lanzaron miradas fulminantes.

-¡por eso mismo! Al estar en guerra Eska y yo estamos separados, por lo tanto ya no habrá boda-decía el muy feliz sin importarle las miradas sobre él.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Varrick entregándole el telescopio al maestro tierra.

El miro dos veces y de una manera no muy tranquila le dijo a su nuevo amigo que aceleraran lo más pronto posible antes de que la loca de su ex-novia maestra agua los alcanzara.

.

.

.

Al menos ya podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo, al parecer su "linda cuñada" ya se había cansado, puesto que bajo notablemente la velocidad, dándoles un poco mas de tranquilidad.

La mayoría estaba en los comandos del barco, algunos como su hermano ya estabá durmiendo, al parecer él no se tomaba las cosas tan enserio.

-¿no tienes frio aquí afuera?-pregunto su novia al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-no-le respondió junto con una sonrisa- soy una maestro fuego, es difícil que me dé frio.

-presumido-dijo ella con una sonrisa que no le veía en horas, se sentó a lado de él, un poco más cerca de lo normal. Mako pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y ella inclino la cabeza.

-todo va a estar bien, veras que saldremos de esto juntos, como siempre lo hemos hecho-le afirmo él.

-eso espero-levanto un poco la cabeza para poder verlo mejor-de verdad lo siento-se disculpo ella, el maestro fuego la miro sorprendió y se separaron un poco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque desde que llegamos no han sido más que problemas, si en Ciudad República no pasábamos tiempo juntos, ahora menos-hizo una pausa y miro el suelo-debo de ser la peor novia que has tenido.

Se quedo callado por algunos momentos y una traviesa y tierna sonrisa nació en su rostro.

-no digas tonterías, para empezar no eh tenido tantas-bromeo el, obteniendo la atención de ella.

-no pienso saber cuántas-respondió ella en un tono que no supo cómo interpretar.

-para que lo sepas, solo eh tenido dos, y a la segunda es a la que de verdad eh amado.

La avatar lo miro con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y una débil sonrisa, de nuevo se acerco a él.

-además, tu eres el avatar y en cierta forma sabía lo que eso implicaba.

-¿a que te refieres?

-ya te lo dije, ser novio del avatar no es nada fácil, pero eso no me importa, yo quiero estar contigo.

-¿a pesar de todo?-pregunto ella insegura.

-a pesar de todo-respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a poner su brazo alrededor del hombro femenino.

-sabes, tratare de arreglar esto lo más pronto posible.

-yo se que lo harás. Ahora duerme un poco, no has dormido nada desde ayer.

Korra no lo pensó y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio abrazándolo, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

Definitivamente eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella, esa forma de enfrentar las cosas aunque se estuviera cayendo en mil pedazos. Sabia que ella lograría salir de ese problema, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría eso. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba, el estaría con ella en todo momentos y de verdad deseaba que eso se solucionara pronto. Para que regresaran a su hogar a pasar aunque sea un poco de tiempo como novios.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno pues aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Para ser sincera solo había pensado en dejar un capitulo. Pero con las hermosísimos reviews que recibí, me dieron ganas de escribir mas capitulo de cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Y si, esta historia será paralela al libro dos.**_

_**Sé que en este no hay mucho Makorra y trate de adaptarlo lo mejor que pude, y espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews. Ya saben que eso me pone muy feliz.**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por los reviews :)**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Novios lll

Las cosas parecieron mejorarse un poco cuando amaneció, ya que no había rastro de su cuñada, y realmente rogaba que ella hubiera regresado al polo sur.

-¿crees que logre convencerlos?-pregunto ella que no dejaba de ver hacia Ciudad Republica.

-se que lo harás, y si no haremos todo lo posible porque si.

La avatar le dio una linda sonrisa, de verdad esperaba que esto se arreglara pronto. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del muelle, lograron visualizar a la jefa Bei Fong, su novia hizo una mueca, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que su jefa la intimidaba un poco.

-no sabía que tu jefa vendría a darnos la bienvenida-dijo ella en cierto tono que él no logro de cifrar.

-ella no es tan mala como parece-la defendió-es una buena persona cuando llegas a tratarla.

-pues a mi parece que me odia.

-no te preocupes-tomo su mano-lo mejor será manejar las cosas con calma.

Ella asintió y se preparo mentalmente para no arrancarle el cuello al primero que la hiciera enojar.

Al bajar del barco, la jefa se dio vuelta para verlos, hizo una cara de pocos amigos al ver a la joven avatar, sin dudarlo se acerco a ellos con su típico aire engreído.

-bienvenida a casa avatar-dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos en la cadera-por cierto, gracias por iniciar una guerra.

Korra comenzó a contar mentalmente para no lazarle una llamarada directo a la cara, en cierto modo, no le agrado para nada el tono en el que se lo dijo. Mako, por otra parte, rezo a los espíritus para que su novia guardara aunque fuera un poco de compostura, lo que menos quería era quedar mal ante su jefa.

-no he empezado ninguna guerra-se defendió ella-bueno, quizás, pero esto es mucho más complicado de lo que te parece.

La jefa de policías encarno las cejas-Mako, necesito que vuelvas de inmediato a tu cargo, habrá una marcha "pacifica" de la tribu agua del Sur esta noche-respondió la maestra tierra con una tranquilidad impresionante-y te necesito para asegurar que las cosas no se nos salgan de las manos.

-cuente con migo, soy todo suyo-respondió el maestro fuego confiado, eso era lo que necesitaba para poder distraerse de todo. Aunque sabía que a su novia no le agradaba tanto la idea, ya que sentía su mirada furiosa.

-yo también iré-se apresuro a decir-la gente del polo sur, necesita ver que el avatar esta de su lado en la lucha contra los traidores del norte-dijo ella decidida.

-genial-esa era el tipo de respuesta que nadie de los presentes esperaba, para ser sinceros, ella esperaba que la mandara al templo del aire ó que le encerrara en una celda con bloqueo de chi, para que no se entrometiera-eso calme las cosas un poco-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia donde estaba antes.

-quizás deberías calmarlos a todos.

-¿Qué?

-creo que si estar ahí, apoyando tan descaradamente a un lado, complicaría más las cosas-dijo él lo más calmado posible- deberías mantenerte lo más neutral que pudieras y…

-¡no soy neutral! Los muy descarados del norte invadieron mi hogar-levanto un poco la voz-la única razón por la cual acepte venir aquí, es para que la ciudad envíe tropas al sur para pelear-confeso ella.

-no te preocupes avatar-intervino Varrick- Zhu Lee ya programo una cita con el presidente mañana, y te garantizo que el vendrá a bordo.

-da igual, mejor me voy al trabajo-dijo él en un tono molesto, y por unos minutos korra se sintió culpable, ya que ni siquiera le dio un beso o al menos un "te veré mas tarde".

-y yo iré a ver como esta todo en la fabrica-Asami paso por su lado, apretándole un hombro cariñosamente-todo estará bien korra, solo es cuestión de que las cosas se calmen un poco.

Korra sonrió un poco y la dio una mirada de agradecimiento- yo voy a enterarme sobre la marcha pacífica.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, todas las personas que venían de la tribu agua sur estaban caminando con una especie de linternas, apoyando la causa desde su hogar. El ambiente se sentía tenso, ya que la mismísima avatar estaba encabezando aquella marcha.

A Mako no le pareció buena idea, eso que pretendía hacer empeoraría las cosas, pero no pudo lograr convencerla, y para ser honesto estaba molesto con ella. Aun no podía creer que tuviera tanto descaro, pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era rogar por que esta noche no pasara nada. Ya que por obviedad, los del norte estaban ahí, gritándole un montón de cosas que ni al caso, claro que le daba coraje como la trataban, pero ella estaba ahí porque ella quiso.

Escucho un ruido y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, hizo todo lo que pudo para detenerlos pero aquellos hombres iniciaran una explosión en el edificio. El fuego venia directo hacia el, pero por suerte el logro evadirlo aunque tal vez eso no fue una buena idea, ya que el edificio empezó a explotar más rápido.

.

.

.

Al oír aquella explosión, se dio vuelta y vio todo en llamas, eso era lo que le faltaba, bajo de naga lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a aquel edificio, rogando internamente por que Mako estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Mako corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlos, lanzándole unas cuantas llamaradas, pero aquellos tipejos eran rápidos y evidentemente se dieron a la fuga. Recogió aquel extraño artefacto y supo que todo andaba mal.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, korra hacia todo lo humanamente posible para apagar el incendio mientras los bomberos llegaban, pero no daba tan buen resultado, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Vio que su novio se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos, una felicidad provisional la invadió al ver que estaba bien, pero después toda la felicidad se convirtió en un coraje injustificado, o al menos no tanto.

-la tribu norte esta descontrolada-le informo ella.

-vi a un maestro fuego escapando de la explosión, el norte no puede ser el culpable de esto.

Definitivamente le quería dar un puñetazo en su perfecta cara, esto era el colmo, ahora su novio estaba del lado de los del norte.

-claro que son responsables de esto ¿si no quien más lo haría? Seguramente contrataron a ese maestro fuego-dijo ella totalmente indignada.

Quería contestarle, decirle algo para que se calmara, pero las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos lo interrumpieron.

Suspiro algo cansado, esa sería una noche bastante larga.

.

.

.

Si, estaba muy molesta, nunca pensó que el presidente fuera tan idiota ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ponía de lado de su tío?

Tenía que desquitarse con algo, lo hubiera hecho en cuanto termino su fracaso de reunión, pero para su desgracia, le había prometido a Mako que lo iría a ver a su departamento para contarle lo que paso.

Esa sonaba como una buena idea, después de todo podría sentirse mejor, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso.

-no puedo creer que el presidente no quiera hacer nada-digo por decima vez-¡tal parece que ni siquiera le importa!

El maestro fuego empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ya que su novia no dejaba de dar vueltas como loca por todo su apartamento. Era más que evidente que se estaba controlando para no romper nada.

-estoy seguro de que le importa, pero no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente de ciudad republica que pele del lado algún lado, cuando a ellos no les concierne.

Ella se paró en seco, y eso le preocupaba-¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?-pregunto totalmente ofendida.

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti con los lados?-pregunto totalmente enojado-¿Por qué siempre piensas que estoy en contra tuya?-ahora su tono era de indignación.

-bueno, no ayudas mucho que digamos-contesto ella en un tono de reproche-yo estoy tratando de ayudar mi tribu ¿tú que se supone que estás haciendo?

-estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo-se puso de pie frenéticamente, tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba su tono sarcástico con ella, pero realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella soltó una carcajada sínica-bueno, realmente discúlpeme oficial-a él no le agrado para nada el tono en que se lo dijo-no me hagas tratar de entender tu posición, escribiendo multas e informes una y otra vez por lo mismo. ¡Estoy intentando salvar el mundo!-se cruzo de brazos y le mando por primera vez un mucho tiempo, una mirada de odio.

-¡tal vez no habría mundo que salvar, si no te esforzaras en seguir estropeándolo todo!-grito el maestro fuego totalmente enojado, de nuevo su orgullo estaba actuando por él.

-¡es imposible hablar contigo cuando te pones en el plan de "policía perfecto"!-le reprocho ella. Se dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo.

El se sentó de golpe en su sofá y se cruzo de brazos, y no pudo evitar gritarle:

-¡tú eres la que se pone así!-pero dudo mucho que ella lo hubiera escuchado.

.

.

.

Su humor cambio notablemente, al menos Varrick, Asami y su cuñado si la apoyaban. Sabía que en cierto modo hacer aquello era una locura, pero ella haría todo para que su hogar estuviera bien. Le pareciera a quien le pareciera.

.

.

.

El, por otro lado, estaba en su apartamento, intentando averiguar algo sobre los responsables de a noche, necesitaba distraerse con algo.

Casi lo logra, hasta que su hermano apareció contándolo aquella estúpida idea que tenían en mente. No podía creer que su novia pensara en hacer algo tan estúpido ¿acaso no pensaba en las consecuencias que eso traería?

Su hermano continuo contándole todo su plan, hasta que pareció clamarse, Bolín se sentó a lado de él y por arte de magia, vio al tipo que se le había escapado. Y salió frenéticamente de apartamento, con uniforme y todo hacia la estación.

Lo que menos soportaría eran las burlas de sus "compañeros" ya tenía casi todo para atrapar a los culpables, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, además, no estaba de humor, aun seguía sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por la pelea con su novia.

El presidente al salir de la oficina de su jefa, se dirigió a él, alabo su trabajo como novato, y se sintió bastante alagado, pero el rumbo que tenia la plática no le estaba gustando nada.

-¿estás saliendo con la avatar? ¿Cierto?

-si

Definitivamente no le estaba gustando aquella platica, si, también el compartía ciertas ideas con el presidente. Ya que no le gustaba mucho que Varrick precisamente estuviera aconsejando a korra y a su hermano. El presidente se dio cuenta de esto y lo presiono, a tal punto que el acabo confesándole todo su alocado plan. El presidente pareció complacido y dejo la estación.

De nuevo se sentó en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y se preguntó si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Sentía que la traicionaba, pero, el no quería que estuviera en más problemas, y si aun había tiempo para sacarla de aquel alboroto, lo haría, aunque sabía que ella no estaría muy contenta con ello.

.

.

.

¿Acaso todo le tenía que salir mal? Tal vez ir a Ciudad República no era la mejor opción, desde que llego no habían sido más que peleas con Mako, controlar sus impulsos para no matar a alguien y la frustración que sentía.

Al parecer el presidente se empeñaba a estropear sus planes, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero todo su enojo que sentía hacia el volvió y opto por ir con Varrick para informarle del fracaso.

En el camino, se le ocurrió una alocada idea, pero tal vez esa idea funcionaria. Al llegar al "estudio improvisado de Varrick" le pido a su amado cuñado que cuidara a naga, les explico su plan y creyó que ambos estaban de acuerdo, incluso le ofreció un bote. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Bolin menciono que Mako también lo sabía. Eso hizo que mil ideas llegaran a la mente del avatar, salió corriendo como loca hasta la estación de policías.

Mil su pociones llegaron a ella, pero ella no creía que Mako fuera capaz de hacer eso, aunque todo apuntaba porque si, no quería creerlo, no hasta oírlo de sus propios labios. Y realmente rogaba por qué no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

.

.

.

Todo estaba en calma hasta la estación de policías, todo, hasta que una furiosa avatar abrió la puerta con una sola patada, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

-¿tú fuiste el que me delato con el presidente?-pregunto ella, pero sonaba mas a afirmación que a otra cosa, Mako se puso algo nervioso, ya que se estaba acercando a él con una mirada que petrificaría a cualquiera.

-korra, dejarme que te lo expliqué-dijo el torpemente.

La avatar se acercó hasta su escritorio-¿explicarme porque MI PROPIO novio me acaba de apuñalar por la espalda?-en ese instante él pensó que golpearía el escritorio y lo partiría en dos, pero, en vez de eso, se recargo en el, con esa mirada de odio que no le había visto en tanto tiempo o al menos no dirigida para él.

-mira, el presidente me hizo una pregunta directa ¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho?-preguntó lo más calmado posible, ahora no quería iniciar una pelea, aunque sospechaba que para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡acabas de traicionarme! ¡y a mi fámula también!-en un total impulso, ella lanzo una patada de iré control, mandando su escritorio muy lejos, y daba gracias de no fue él.

-¡¿quieres calmarte?! Tengo trabajo que hacer-le dijo totalmente enojado, estaba tratando de controlarse, pero eso fue el colmo para el.-y no puedo pasarme cada segundo del día, preocupado por que no cometas otro grandísimo y estúpido error.

-pues yo también tengo trabajo que hacer, tal parece que tu solo estas consiguiéndolo todo por mi-le grito ella.

A estas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba que estaban en medio de una oficina gritándose como locos a la cara, y mucho menos que todos los presentes los miraban aterrorizados.

-bueno, creo que los dos ponemos primero a nuestro trabajo-grito de nuevo el-y tal vez no haiga espacio para nuestra relación-digo en un tono tan hiriente que toda la oficina se quedo en silencio.

Korra sintió algo oprimirle el pecho, algo así como cuando ella le confesó lo que sentía, Mako de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle dicho ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Después de unos minutos de silencio infernal, ella decido preguntarle algo que esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no.

-¿entonces?-tardo unos minutos más para continuar-¿estas… terminando conmigo?-la voz le salió mas entrecortada de lo que pretendía.

-si-de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, no la miro a los ojos-eso creo-le dijo casi en un susurro y se digno al verla a los ojos.

Ella los abrió de sorpresa y sentía que le iban a explotar por las lágrimas, una traicionera lagrima bajo por su mejilla, la cual, limpio inmediatamente. Lo miro por última vez y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Mako se sintió la peor basura del mundo, se lo había dicho en un impulso, su enojo lo había hecho actuar de la peor manera. El daño ya estaba hecho, incluso, sentía como el corazón se lo desgarraban en dos.

-¿pero qué rayos paso aquí?-pregunto Bei Fong totalmente anonadado.

-rompí con el avatar-contesto en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Aun no quería creer esas palabras

-waoo, sí que es de carácter fuerte, hubieras visto como quedo el templo aire, cuando Tenzin rompió con migo-dijo ella mientras se le formaba una débil sonrisa al recordad aquel desastre.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras no lo hicieron sentir mejor, al contrario se sentía peor. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, no podía dejarla ir, él la amaba.

Dejo salir un doloroso suspiro, arreglaría las cosas, pero por el momento, dejaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

.

.

.

Tomo el primer bote que vio y lo puso en marcha, seguramente si eso hubiera sido un coche, un estúpido policía la hubiera multado por la velocidad a la que conducía, pero sinceramente eso era lo que menos le importaba.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, una parte de ella le seguía diciendo que eso nunca pasó, que era todo un mal sueño. Que pronto despertaría y las cosas seguirían igual.

Las lagrimas cania desesperadamente por sus ojos, pero el aire se las llevaba. Había sido un error ir a reclamarle, debió esperar a que ella se calmara, pero no, ella era impulsiva y ahora en vez de sentirse traicionada, se sentía hecha mil pedazos.

Ya no quería pensar, quería que todo se arreglara con el…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la visita tan horrible de sus primos, una sonrisa sínica nació de ella, ya sabía con quien se iba a desquitar.

Pelearon por un buen rato, ella les lanzaba llamaradas increíblemente poderosas, realmente se estaba desquitando.

Los muy cobardes acabaron escapando, dejándola con aquel espíritu oscuro, hizo todo lo posible para que aquel espíritu se calmara, pero lo único que logro fue hacer que se la tragara al momento de lanzarle una gran llamarada de fuego.

.

.

.

Ya era bastante noche, y el aun seguía ahí, no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que había sido, esta vez la lastimo peor que hace unos meses atrás.

Le había fallado, ella tenía toda la razón para estar molesta, su deber era apoyarla a ella, no al presidente.

Tenia que solucionarlo, se paro rápidamente de su escritorio y se dispuso a largarse para irla a buscar, esto lo tenia que solucionar hoy mismo.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la estación, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, no le importaba si pasaba toda la noche buscándola. El estaba dispuesto a todo para que lo perdonara y arreglar las cosas.

Incluso no le importó que la gente estuviera como loca reclamándose cosas que no entendía, no le importaba que lo llamaran para resolver una revuelta, lo que le importaba era encontrarla y arreglar las cosas. Rogando para que no fuera demasiado tarde para reparar su relación.

.

.

.

_**Hola…**_

_**Bien me encantaría decir que estoy feliz, pero realmente tengo el corazón partido en dos (como el de korra) simplemente no puedo creer lo que paso, me dejo en shock total, no se me hace justo que hayan terminado… se que Mako es mi personaje favorito, pero a veces no entiendo por que es tan idiota y siéndoles muy sincera, quiero que se arrepienta.**_

_**Pero estoy tratando de ser positiva, estoy tratando de justificar a los creadores que hicieron eso tan horrible para ponerle más drama a la historia. Pero tengamos fe, ellos tienen que regresar, estaban molestos y dijeron cosas que no debían, y que fue un impulso horrible. Espero que el Makorra regrese, y ni hablar, tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo viernes para ver que pasa.**_

_**Así que, mantengámonos positivos, tengamos buenas vibras y recemos mucho todos los avatares (si es posible) para que el Makorra regrese. Recuerden que la esperanza es lo último que muere y que aún quedan más capítulos.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Novios lV

Le hubiera encantado decir que todo resulto a la perfección, que había encontrado al amor de su vida y arreglaron las cosas. Lamentablemente, no dio con ella en toda la noche, lo más probable era que siguiera molesta y se hubiera quedado en el templo del aire.

Lo cierto es que el no podía estar tranquilo, quería arreglar las cosas pero al parecer todo estaba en su contra para que lo hiciera. A veces se arrepentía de haber entrado a trabajar con la policía. Su "amada" jefa lo había llamado como histérica para que apareciera lo más pronto posible en la estación, ya que toda la embarcación de Asami había sido robada, y él, siendo el mejor novato, tenía que estar ahí.

Sinceramente, no sabía hasta donde quería llegar Bei Fong, llevaban toda la mañana en ese interrogatorio y no habían llegado a nada.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, saco una foto que llevaba consigo la mayoría de las veces, una foto donde estaban él y ella, sonriendo. Su mirada de inmediato se entristeció, aun seguía reprochándose por lo que paso la noche anterior. Estaba decidido, en cuanto acabara ese absurdo interrogatorio saldría a buscar de nuevo a korra.

-¿es cierto?-pregunto Asami totalmente alterada, entrando en la habitación. Sacando a Mako de sus ensoñaciones.

-lo siento, tu embarcación entera fue robada-contesto sin la mas mínima expresión, guardando inmediatamente la foto, que probablemente era la mejor que él conservaba.

-sin esa venta, no sé cuánto tiempo podria mantener la compañía en pie-dijo totalmente preocupada-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

-no te preocupes, voy a intentar atrapar al responsable-dijo-la jefa esta apunto de interrogar al capitán del barco-dirigió su mirada dorada al cuarto de interrogación, apretando un botón para que pudiera escuchar el interrogatorio.

Todo ese lio se estaba complicando, y ciertamente, no sabía hasta donde llegaría todo esto de la guerra. Por suerte, pudo darle el control que encontró en el centro de cultura. Al parecer su jefa, no estaba tan contenta con sus pruebas y literalmente, lo hecho. Se sentía frustrado, lo único que quería era resolver todo ese alboroto, ya que por todo eso, lo estaban orillando a hacer muchas tonterías.

Tenía un plan alocado, y para su desgracia, la única que lo apoyaba era Asami, pero él no creía que fuera por que de verdad quisiera ayudarlo, si no que ella intentaría todo para que su fábrica no se fuera a la quiebra. Y ciertamente, se estaba cansando de que Bei Fong lo tratara como un inútil. Y viéndolo desde su perspectiva, sería lo mejor, en cuanto antes acabara con el caso, mas pronto podía ir a arreglar su situación sentimental.

.

.

.

-que mejores refuerzos que el avatar.

Eso fue algo que no se esperaba, no podía ser tan sínico para ir a pedirle ayuda, sabia perfectamente que estaba molesta, incluso con el corazón roto, como él. Además el ya no quería involucrarla en más líos, ya tenía bastantes. Lo cierto es que no quería darle explicaciones a Asami de cómo estaban las cosas y mejor opto por ir por su hermano.

.

.

.

¿Acaso todo le tenía que salir mal? Como se arrepentía de haber regresado a Ciudad República, desde que llegaron, lo único que había eran problemas. Nunca creyó que su hermano le daría la espalda. Estaba tan molesto que no le importo casi hacer caldo de Bolín.

Y como siempre, tuvo que pensar en algo para solucionar ese problema. No le quedaba más opción que recurrir a sus antiguos jefes. El, lo que mas quería era hacer esto solo, pero Asami insistió en acompañarlo, y no le quedo más opción que aceptar.

Si, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, mira que negociar a costas de korra para conseguir lo que quería, era lo más bajo que alguna vez imagino hacer. Pero estaba desesperado, y lo único que quería era terminar con todo ese alboroto que mando su relación al diablo.

Finalmente, accedieron a su loca idea, y para su buena suerte o su mala suerte ya tenía un barco lleno de la gente de la triple amenaza, incluyendo a Asami, que insistió en ir.

Todo ese lio lo tenía algo frustrado, hasta el momento las cosas no le habían salido bien, la verdad, era que acepto involucrarse en todo ese lio para distraerse, ya que su mente le estaba jugando sucio. Casi siempre le venía a la mente korra y de lo que estaría haciendo.

-y dime ¿Qué tal es salir con la hermosa avatar?- eso era de lo que menos quería hablar. Aun no se podía creer que toda su relación se fuera al diablo y ese tipo raro no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Lo ignoro y volteo la cabeza rápidamente -¡oh vamos campeón! ¡Necesitó saberlo!-volvió a insistir aquel tipo.

-¿Por qué mejor no te concentras?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-pregunto algo confundido- si fuera yo el afortunado, créeme que te contaría con lujo de detalle todo lo que hiciera con ella-le dijo. Y como era de esperarse, no le justo para nada el tono en el que se lo dijo y eso le molesto a Mako de una manera asombrosa.

-no hay nada que saber-contesto lo más calmado posible, pero su voz se notaba molesta. Su mirada se entristeció-rompí con ella-dijo en un susurro.

-¡¿rompiste con ella?!-pregunto Asami sorprendida- ¿Cuándo?¿por qué no supe nada?

-no lo sé-mintió. Aun quería seguir pensando que era una especié de pesadilla.

-si claro-dijo aquel sujeto sin contener la risa-como si "tu" hubieras roto con ella.

Aquel tipo siguió burlándose, y gracia a él todo el barco se había enterado. Esto era genial ahora era la burla de todos.

.

.

.

Le hubiera encantado decir que todo le salió a la perfección. Pero no, sabía que no podía fiarse de la triple amenaza. Lo único coherente que se le paso por la mente fue salir de ese barco. Lo hubiera hecho, pero al parecer ellos querían que siguiera ahí.

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro, ya sabía con quien iba a sacar toda la frustración que sentía, así que, les lanzo una llamarada muy peligrosa y salto al bote donde estaba Asami.

.

.

.

Gracias a los espíritus, habían salido vivos de ahí, y realmente agradecía que Asami supiera conducir, por un momento pensó que ahí se quedarían pudriendo bajo el agua. Lo único bueno que había conseguido, era que descargo un poco todo el coraje que sentía.

Pero como ya era costumbre, las cosas seguían empeorando, ya que todos los mega-tanques habían sido robados.

Asami estaba devastada, y tal vez fue un completo error decir que no la abandonaría, el no era de los que abandonaban a sus amigos. Jamás imagino que ella lo besaría.

-da igual-dijo cortante. Y no le mentía, realmente le daba igual. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era un beso, pero un beso de Korra.

.

.

.

Tal vez lo que estuviera haciendo era una reverenda estupidez, meterse con la triple amenaza siempre era una estupidez, pero él sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Lo hacía para desquitarse con alguien, pero desquitarse de verdad, necesitaba golpear algo.

Ese beso, lo saco de sus cabales, quiso pensar que ella lo hizo por la emoción del momento.

Inmediatamente, se le vino a la mente cuando korra lo beso por primera vez, lo recordaba tan bien, que sintió lo mismo que en aquel momento.

Recordó absolutamente todo, ella acercándose a él, sus labios chocando con los suyos, esa necesidad de corresponderle ese beso. Incluso sintió el mismo cosquilleo de esa noche, de sus labios bailando a un mismo compas. No necesitaba preguntarse por que no le correspondió el beso a Asami, simplemente por que no quiso hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que ella no era korra, que nunca lo seria, y sabia a la perfección que nunca podría amar a otra persona que no fuera a la loca de la avatar.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a quien estaba buscando, no lo pensó ni dos veces y ya se encontraba golpeándolo. Lo golpeo tanto que logro sacarle toda la información que le serviría.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba acabar con este asunto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba arreglar las cosas con korra.

.

.

.

En muchas ocasiones quería matar a su hermano, y sencillamente, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.

No podía creer que su hermano se prestara para hacer el ridículo, es más, no entendía que seguía haciendo allí. Gracias a eso le dio una pista que le ayudaría a demostrar que no estaba loco.

.

.

.

En otras circunstancias hubiera ido a la jefatura, pero sabia que Bei Fong lo echaría con grandes bloques de piedra. En otras circunstancias hubiera ido a ver a korra, pero no sabia donde estaba. Y como no le quedo más opción. Fue a la mansión Sato, tal vez si Asami atestiguaba, le creerían.

Y para variar, sus planes se arruinaron al ver al posible sospechoso firmando documentos importantes para "salvar" su compañía.

Si, definitivamente extrañaba a su novia.

.

.

.

_**Hola.**_

_**Bueno, mi humor a mejorado bastante, el simple hecho de que Mako no le correspondiera el beso, me dio de nuevo esperanzas. Aunque me devastó saber que korra perdió la memoria D:**_

_**Pero recuerden ahí que mantener la mente positiva para que todo se solucione, y de verdad espero que regrese el Makorra, recuerden que aún quedan varios episodios en los que pueden pasar muchas cosas. Estoy manteniendo la fe para que regresen. Ahora no nos queda más que esperar y rogar por que ya no nos destrocen el corazón…**_

_**¡MAKORRA POR SIEMPRE!**_

_**Bueno, sin más me despido, esperando "pacientemente" los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Pd: recuerden que la esperanza es lo último que muere.**_

_**Pd: perdonen mis faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior, estaba un "poco" alterada la semana pasada.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Novios V

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a donde su hermano rodaba su estúpida película, pero no le quedaba más opción que ir. De algún modo tenía que convencerlos de que Varrick era el malo.

Cuando llego vio que estaba Asami allí, y agradeció de que su hermano también. Aunque hubiera preferido que estuviera en el suelo y qu metros sobre el suelo.

-genial, tengo que decirles algo importante a ambos.

Su hermano cayó al suelo, pero al parecer no era nada grave.

-estuve averiguando quien ha estado robando en industrias futuro-hizo una pausa-Varrick.

Los dos presentes no estuvieron muy convencidos, por lo que les mandaron miradas dudosas.

-¡¿Qué?! No te creo-lo acuso su hermano.

-ósea que ¿ataco su propio barco?

-sí, todo es una farsa, quiere que ciudad republica entre a guerra también. Al igual que quiere el control de todos los negocios que lo sustentan para sacar el máximo provecho. Lo peor es que ya tiene a todas. Solo le faltan industrias futuro.

-Varrick ayudo a salvar i empresa Mako. Ahora él mi socio, no una mente malvada-lo defendió Asami. Mientras ponía una mano en su brazo-Mako, pareces estresado.

-¡estoy estresado!-y no mentía, realmente estaba estresado. Todo el asunto de ciudad republica lo traía vuelto un loco, y más si no encontraba a korra por ningún lado. Se alejo rápidamente de ella.

-ves, por eso tuve que trasladarme.

-¿ya no viven juntos?-pregunto Asami sorprendida.

-no-sonrió Bolín-ya era hora de que esta apuesta águila-halcón extendiera sus grandiosas alas y volara-dijo con orgullo, cosa que molesto aun más a Mako.

-suena como si hubieras tenido una semana muy ocupada- Asami de nuevo se acerco a él, como cuando tenían una relación- quizás solo tengas que relajarte.

Bolín se les quedo mirando incrédulo, y realmente no quería pensar que lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto.

-un momento-dijo lo más tranquilo posible sin quitar su mirada incrédula-ustedes dos…¿están saliendo de nuevo? ¿Qué?

-saliendo no-se defendió rápidamente Mako, lo que menos quería era que su hermano le diera un sermón.

-eso es una locura-rebatió Asami.

-¡korra se marcho hace una semana!

-chicos escúchenme-lo interrumpió rápidamente Mako- Varrick no trama nada bueno y tengo pruebas, los detonadores que utilizan son iguales a los que encontré en el ataque del centro de cultura- se salió del tema descaradamente, pero Bolín no lo dejaba de mirar con odio- además las explosiones son como el capitán las describió cuando la embarcación de Asami fue atacada ¿Qué acaso no lo ven?

-cualquiera pudo obtener esos detonadores-lo defendió una vez mas Asami.

-si, déjalo correr Mako, déjalo correr-no le gusto para nada el tono que estaba usando su hermano con él.

-¡ahh! ¡No, no voy a dejarlo correr!-estallo finalmente el maestro fuego.

Sin más se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero para su desgracia se encontró a dos matones que manda Varrick. Estupendo, su día estaba saliendo de lo lindo.

.

.

.

No podría ser que ese imbécil fuera tan cínico, mira que ofrecerle entrar con ellos. Qué tontería.

Tal vez eso no fue lo que lo molesto más, si no que menciona que Asami y él tuvieran algo de nuevo. De eso no estaba muy seguro, pero lo único que era verdad era que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en ella. Si estaba preocupado por korra, pero el confiaba ciegamente en que ella estuviera bien. Ahora lo más sano que podría hacer era dejar que ella arreglara lo que tenía que arreglar así como él. Solo esperaba que… no fuera demasiado tarde para su relación.

.

.

.

Volio a su apartamento y comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas de la investigación, era como una rutina desde hace una semana. Eso parecía ser lo único que no le permitía pensar en esos ojos azules, ni en esa sonrisa que solo a él le daba, ni mucho menos en los besos que le daba. Su mirada se entristeció, pero un golpeteo en la puerta deshizo ese pensamiento.

-hola-saludo Asami. Por un momento le hubiera gustado ver a korra ahí parada como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿has venido a decirme que estoy de paranoico?

-no, vine a ver como estabas, antes parecías bastante… agitado- le dijo preocupada, coloco su mano en su hombro y sin más paso dentro de su apartamento.

-estoy bien-mintió.

-quizás necesitas una noche fuera-no le estaba gustando para nada a donde iba la conversación-¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

-no-respondió rápidamente-gracias. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

-muy ocupado como para kwong's cuisine ¿te acuerdas? Tuvimos nuestra primera cita ahí.- se acerco peligrosamente a él, él como un completo idiota le correspondió el abrazo.

-tal vez si necesite aclarar mi mente.

Pero ella confundió la situación y se acerco para besarlo.

Lo peor del caso es que se lo correspondió, fue apenas un roce. Gracias a los espíritus la puerta zona y se alejo rápidamente de ella.

¿Qué había hecho? Por un momento pensó que era korra…

-hey Mako, lamento haberlos interrumpido tortolitos-sin más entro ese sujeto que tan mal le caía junto con su compinche y su jefa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-arrestamos a algunos de la triple amenaza que dicen que les mandaste por un trabajo.

-bien, es cierto-admitió-pero lo hice porque necesitábamos saber que había pasado con la embarcación de Asami, era como una misión encubierta. Lamento ir a sus espaldas jefa.

-la triple amenaza dice otra cosa, dicen que les ayudaste a robar el almacen de industrias futuro-hablo Bei Fong.

-eso es una locura-lo defendió Asami.

-¿realmente le vas a creer a un puñado de criminales?-pregunto ofendido.

-estoy siguiendo las pistas.

-mire lo que encontramos jefa- le mostraron una bolsa con mucho dinero y unos cuantos explosivos.

Sin más se lo llevaron arrestado, le habían hecho creer a Asami que la habia utilizado, que era un policía corrupto y de más cosas. No había mentido, él no le haría daño a su amiga.

Es más, ni siquiera supo como se metió en todo esto. No, si lo sabía, todo aquello empezó por el dispositivo que encontró en el centro de cultura, pensó que con eso estaba ayudando a korra para que no se metiera en otro problema. De ahí todo le comenzó a ir mal, rompió la mejor relación que había tenido, y además le estaba traicionando de nuevo con su ex novia.

Era un vil idiota por no apoyarla desde el principio, por poner a su trabajo en primer lugar. Pero era aun mas idiota por besar a una chica por la cual no sentía más que cariño, y que obviamente no era ella. Nunca seria ella. Siempre lo arruinaba todo.

Si, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

.

.

.

_**Hola**_

_**¿Saben cómo me siento?**_

_**Me siento horrible, mi corazón ha sido vilmente aplastado y lo reconozco, me siento pésimo.**_

_**Es que de verdad no me cabe en la cabeza como es que al inicio estaban tan felices y después…¡BAM! Nos rompen el corazón a todos los que amamos el Makorra.**_

_**A pesar de todo me quiero mantener tranquila y con la mente positiva (pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela), tal vez pase lo mismo que en la primer temporada. Tal vez Mako se sienta confundido (aunque eso no le quite lo imbécil), se de cuanta de su GRAVE error y quiera arreglar las cosas con korra, tal como en el primer libro. Hay que admitirlo, ellos dos son tan…perfectos juntos (y no lo digo porque ambos sean mis personajes favoritos) simplemente no lo comprender la actitud de Asami.**_

_**Recuerden guapos, tal vez sea por ponerle drama a la historia, aun no termina la temporada y tal vez el Makorra regrese. Recuerden mantener la mente positiva y las buenas vibras. Aquí no hay nada perdido hasta que transmitan el último episodio de la temporada. **_

_**¡MAKORRA POR SIEMPRE!**_

_**PD. Lamento todo mi choro, pero creo que ustedes son los únicos que realmente me entienden.**_

_**PD 2. La esperanza es lo último que muere.**_

_**PD 3. Lamento estar inactiva en este fic por dos semanas, pero no me quise salir del todo de la historia original de la seria. Lamento si es algo corto.**_

_**¡MAKORRA REGRESA A MI VIDA PORFAVOR!**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Novios Vl

Antes, no creía en esas cosas del "karma" como muchas personas decían. Pero después de pasar un día entero y otra noche en la carel, empezaba a creer que realmente existía esa tontería. Definitivamente era más divertido estar del otro lado de celda.

Para su sorpresa, su hermano lo fue a ver. Eso de algún modo lo hizo sentir mejor, pero su hermano tenía un extraño don de arruinar momentos conmovedores.

Trato de no enfadarse al ver el cartel de su hermano disfrazado con su traje de payaso del polo sur con un muy motivacional mensaje. Y trato de mantenerla aun más cuando su propio hermano lo llamo delincuente.

Bolín podría llegar a ser todo un dolor de cabeza, pero aun así se vio con la necesidad de advertirle a su hermano de que tuviera cuidado en el estreno, como era de esperarse, lo ignoro.

Tal vez era la peor persona, pero se alegro de que se fuera, una vez solo, maldijo por lo bajo. Todos le habían dado la espalda, Asami, su propio hermano, su jefa "que tanto confiaba en él"

Una extraña mezcla de remordimiento y tristeza lo invadió, ya que la única persona que lo amaba tal cual era y nunca dudaría de su palabra o le restregaría en la cara sus errores, era korra. Su tristeza aumento y llego su preocupación, ya que no tenía ni idea en donde estaba, lo único que pedía, era que su korra, estuviera bien.

.

.

.

se sintió un poco feliz por su hermano, que haya salvado el día y al final le haya creído. Y esta vez fue con buenas noticias, ya que lo dejaron libre.

Nunca se sintió tan bien, todos reconocieron su esfuerzo, incluso podría trabajar como detective. Su vida se estaba acomodando casi por completo, solo le faltaba una cosa…

Y como si los espíritus le leyeran la mente, korra apareció de la nada y lo abrazo fuertemente, después tomo sus mejillas y lo beso.

Era como un sueño, después de no saber nada de ella, estaba ahí, besándolo. Bien pudo haberle correspondido el beso, pero fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Mako! Te extrañe mucho- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

-se me olvidaba decirte, ¡korra ha vuelto!-informo el maestro tierra, y él hubiera estado un poco más agradecido.

Por supuesto que el también la extraño, pero, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y se le hizo muy extraño que ella no recordara nada de su última pelea… quizás, la peor de todas.

-yo también te extrañe-respondió nervioso, ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre de él- ¿no estás enojada conmigo?

Se sentía demasiado estúpido al preguntarle algo como aquello, pero se le hizo algo lógico, es decir, la korra del que seguía enamorado, lo hubiera golpeado y le hubiera reclamado o tal vez no lo hubiera ido a ver, ni lo hubiera besado ni abrazado con tanto amor, era como si hubiera perdido la memoria.

-¿Por qué debería estar enojada?-pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa que le robaba el sueño.

-tuvimos una pelea antes de que te marcharas ¿recuerdas?-pregunto inseguro. Bien pudo haber fingido que no pasaba nada, pero quería estar cien por ciento seguro de que ella siguiera siendo ella.

-no, un espíritu oscuro me ataco y perdí mi memoria por un tiempo…creo que aun sigue un poco perdida ¿pero estuvo tan mal la pelea?

Se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, claro que iba a aclarar las cosas con ella, pero no se le hacía muy adecuado hablar de sus problemas de pareja frente a una multitud. Eso era algo que a los dos les importaba.

-emmmm, no-mintió sínicamente, ganándose la mirada de odio de Asami, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era como iba a solucionar las cosas con ella, porque sabía perfectamente que cuando le digiera la verdad, tal vez ella no reaccionaria tan bien.

.

.

.

Sus planes de ir a su casa e ir a dormir, se vieron arruinados, pero eso no le importaba, ahora más que nunca no podía fallarle a korra, no después de portarse como un patán.

No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en el polo sur, pero al menos tenían algo con lo que ayudar.

Como no podía dormir decidió dar un paseo, paseo por la cubierta por un rato, cuando vio hacia el cielo, en la parte más alta vio a korra. Una parte de él le gritaba que fuera con ella, que estuvieran, al menos un momento a solas y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Con esa idea, subió hasta donde ella estaba. Realmente se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y con su pelo moviéndose a la par del viento.

-todo va a estar bien, detendremos a tu tío y recuperaremos a Jinora-le prometió, aunque no sabía cómo.

-solo espero que mi papá este bien.

Coloco una mano en su hombro para consolarla, ella se abalanzo contra de él y lo abrazo, él se lo respondió más fuerte y la atrajo a su pecho.-yo se que él lo está-le aseguro.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban algo agitados. Desde temprano, Tenzin había puesto a entrenar a korra. A él siempre le había gustado verla entrenar, era como si se desestrezara al igual que ella, pero esta vez, no podía evitar los remordimientos, sabía perfectamente que tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero no se sentía con el suficiente valor para herirla de nuevo, incluyendo su corazón.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su hermano menor, que en muchas ocasiones, era un total dolor de cabeza. Lo que menos quería oír era de su problema sentimental. Como odiaba cuando Bolín le echaba en cara las cosas; le había recordado como le rompió el corazón, como es que en su "confusión" había vuelto a salir con Asami y por último se burlo en su cara el estúpido ejemplo de la sanguijuela y de cómo era tan sumiso al no decirle la verdad, cuando le entrego la cabeza humeante del muñeco de practica caerle en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Al llegar al polo sur, todo se complico. El papá de korra estaba capturado, no se podía llegar de ninguna forma al portal, ella se las ingeniaría sola para cerrarlos portales y el seria de nuevo una especie de arma humana encima de un avión, su día no podría haber estado más lindo.

.

.

.

Desde que se subió al avión, no le quitaba la mirada al bisonte volador, no quería que nada saliera mal, no quería que ella saliera herida. Sus nervios estaban al borde de un colapso, y su hermano no ayudaba mucho tampoco ayudaba la siniestra imagen que tenía delante de él.

Como era de esperarse los empezaron a a tacar con estacas monumentales, cada uno hacia su mejor esfuerzo, pero se le complicaba mucho sostenerse, quemar todo lo que había en su paso y no dejar de pensar en korra.

Apenas y lograron escapar, pero su aterrizaje no fue nada agradable, ya que Eska y Desna ayudaron a que su avión se desplomara.

.

.

.

Solo había odiado con todo su ser a dos personas; una de ellas era Amón, la otra el odioso tio de korra. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla monstro? Para el no había una persona más pura y leal que ella, todo lo contrario a ese horrible maestro agua.

Se sentía demasiado enojado, pero si no hubiera sido por que estaba encadenado y se sentía sumamente adolorido, le hubiera lanzado una llamarada a su cara.

.

.

.

Llevaban bastante rato tratando de convencer a los gemelos de quese fueran de su lado, pero era inútil, ellos parecía que no escuchaban. Además se sentía como un inútil, no se le ocurria nada para sacarlos de ahí.

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar todo un escándalo fuera de la tienda, como si el campamento estuviera siendo atacado.

Nunca supo como fue que Bummi entro en la tienda con una sonrisa de loco aferrado a un asiento de un mega tanque y con naga detrás. Pero si le agradecia que los sacara de ahí.

.

.

.

No podía fallar, era muy simple lo que tenía que hacer, solo no tenía que dejar pasar al "señor loco de poder con ayuda de los espíritus" y mantener a korra a salvo.

Si, muy simple, pero no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que korra no regresara…

Alejo ese pensamiento y se decido a concentrarse, no iba a dejer que nada saliera mal, esta vez no.

.

.

.

Todo se complico, de un momento a otro el espíritu oscuro se libero.

No quería dejarla sola con esa alfombra gigante que irradiaba luz, pero no tenia mas opción que no dejar que ese loco pasara de nuevo.

Sentía el corazón a mil por hora, en cualquier momento iba a explotar, si hace unas semanas estaba estresado, aquello no se comparaba con nada.

Se estaba cansando y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie y seguía luchando.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero obviamente aparecieron los gemelos y todo se fue a la basura.

De nuevo Unalaq entro al portal y a ellos los dejaron noqueados.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó estaba desesperado, le mando una mirada a su hermano y comenzaron una pelea con los gemelos.

Al ganar algo de terreno en el juego, se volvieron a meter al portal.

Sintió como su corazón era roto en mil pedazos al ver a korra tirada en el suelo sin dar la más mínima señal de vida. No lo pensó ni dos segundos y corrió hasta ella, tenía que llegar, tenía que corroborar que no la había perdido. Podría soportar todo, menos que se la arrebataran de esa manera.

Ya casi llegaba, pero se detuvo al ser congelado, intento hacer su fuego control, pero era inútil, no funcionaba.

La vida le regreso al ver como se ponía de pie y seguía luchando, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo.

Y como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas, Unalaq por fin se fusiono con el espíritu de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil, no sabía cómo ayudarla, no sabía como salir de ese maldito bloque de hielo y Eska y Desna no ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Debió reconocer que de algo le habían servido a su hermano hacer esas estúpidas películas, mira que convencer a la loca de su ex novia ayudarlos, era como para no creerse.

No era muy de su agrado interrumpir momentos tan conmovedores, como el que estaba viviendo su hermano al besar a la prima de korra, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba era ayudarla a ella.

En cuanto entraron, vieron una autentica pelea de huracanes humanos, su corazón de nuevo se detuvo cuando vio que esa cosa negra estaba sobre la cara de korra, era como si le estuvieran roban algo. Finalmente le quitaron al espíritu de la luz.

Atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero eso no era suficiente como para detener a Unalaq, dieron todo lo que tenían, pero el logro sacarlos de nuevo de combate.

.

.

.

En cuanto logro establecerse, prácticamente obligo a su hermano a levantarse e ir por korra.

La tomo de uno de sus brazos y Bolín la tomo del otro, en esos momentos, no le importaba el monstro que estaba creando Unalaq, lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo.

Una enorme explosión los alcanzo y los dejo tirados en la nieve, lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, fue él rostro de korra.

.

.

.

No sabía cómo es que siempre despertaba en lugares extraños, despertar en un pequeño estanque no era nada grato.

No había nada que lo desesperada mas al ver a korra tan impotente, tan destrozada perdida, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que iban a salir de esta como lo hicieron con Amón, pero… esta vez era demasiado distinta, no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

Tenzin se la llevo al árbol en donde había estado encerrado Vaatu.

Todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que el árbol comenzó a temblar ligeramente y de él salió una copia de korra totalmente azul y muchísimo más grande que la original. No le dio tiempo de analizar la situación y desapareció, y rezo internamente porque regresara con él.

.

.

.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que las cosas empeoraran, siempre tuvo sus reservas respecto a los espíritus, pero iba a dejar todo en la pelea con tal de que no le tocaran un pelo.

Se le estaba acabando la fuerza para permanecer de pie, no veía ninguna diferencia, los espíritus seguían y seguían estaba dando por vencido.

Hasta que la versión enorme de korra apareció y se reintegro con korra, con su korra.

En cuanto la vio salir del árbol, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, no le importo mucho que el mundo volviera ser el mismo, no le importaba si el equilibrio había vuelto de nuevo, lo único que le importo fue que ella estuviera bien.

En cuanto estuvo en el suelo, corrió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sabía que decir, pero estaba feliz de que ella siguiera con él.

.

.

.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Mako, no quería hablar de ese tema, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-claro.

-hay algo que tengo que decirte, sobre la pelea que tuvimos, se que te dije que no fue tan mala, pero no fue lo que paso. Yo…rompí contigo.

-si, si recuerdo-dijo con amargura mientras bajaba la mirada.

-pero-dijo confundido-¡no dijiste que habías perdido parte de tu memoria?

-Si, pero cuando entre en el árbol, trajo de vuelta toda.

El tomo una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente a la de él-está bien. Creo que dijimos muchas cosas de las que nos arrepentimos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?

-se que tenía que haberlo hecho-admitió- pero no quise herirte de nuevo. Creo que…-se le estaban entrecortando las palabras-una parte de mi quería olvidarse de que rompimos.

-creo que los dos sabemos esto…nosotros…no funcionamos.

Mako se imaginaba que ella podría decírselo, pero escucharlo, fue bastante doloroso. Y lo hizo aun más doloroso al ver la expresión de dolor en su hermoso rostro, y estaba seguro que él suyo no estaría mejor.

-tienes razón. Termino-sentencio ella, pero aun así podía identificar todo el dolor– esta vez de verdad.

Asintió tontamente, y se le quedo viendo más profundo a los ojos.

Sintió su mano en su mejilla y el se dejo guiar para quedar a centímetros de su boca y se besaron. Este beso era muy diferente a todos los que se habían dado, no fue como el primero, no fue como todos los que se habían dado después de iniciar su relación, este estaba lleno de dolor, de amor. Él lo sentía, sentía que ella no quería dejarlo, que él se negaba a dejarla.

Al separarse, junto su frente con la de ella, sintió como ella dejo escapar una lagrima, también quería ponerse a llorar con ella, pero alguno de los dos tenía que ser fuerte, sentía que le rompían el corazón en mil pedazos y que solamente podría ser reparado por ella.

-siempre te amare korra-le dijo. No mentía, sabía que nadie iba a ocupar su lugar, algo en él le decía que ella era con la quien debería estar el resto de su vida. Pero ahora estaba demasiado herido como para ponerse a renegar de algo inevitable.

Ella le sonrió débilmente-y yo siempre te amare a ti.

Escuchar aquello, lo hizo sentirse un poco feliz, tal vez no tenía que dar todo por perdido. Ella se dio la vuelta y fue soltando la mano del maestro lentamente. Trato de no ver hacia atrás, no podía, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para ambos. Por eso es que no volteo para atrás, sabía que si volteaba, iba air corriendo de nuevo a los brazos de él.

Mako se sentía desecho, tenía el corazón roto, y a pesar de que su hermano quiso hacer todo lo posible para que él se sintiera mejor, no podía.

Tal vez con el tiempo él pudiera… ¿a quién engañaba? Ni con el tiempo iba a poder superar aquello. Ahora lo veía todo más claro, las semanas pasadas había actuado como un idiota, trato de olvidarse de ella con Asami, no dio resultado, ella se le había clavado en el corazón, se negaba a creer que lo suyo no funciono. Pensaba que había sido culpa de todo el estrés al que estaban sometidos, hace seis meses ellos estaban bien.

Tal vez lo mejor para ambos era alejarse un poco, dejar que las cosas se calmaran y tal vez… volver a intentarlo.

.

.

.

_**¿Saben cómo me siento?**_

_**Demasiado emocionada, perturbada y triste a la vez.**_

_**El final me dejo totalmente perpleja, ese si es un muy buen final pero aun así la ultima parte del Makorra me destrozo todo mi corazón. Fue algo tan tierno pero a la vez tan deprimente.**_

_**Yo aun no pierdo las esperanzas y sé que van a regresar, tengo una muy loca teoría de que puede pasar algo muy similar a lo que paso con katara y Aang. Por que recuerden que en el episodio donde aparecen las ranas que son opuestas, quedan juntas, tal vez eso fue como una señal de que no perdamos las esperanzas. Recuerden que cuando un avatar siente que es la persona correcta, es porque lo es, y Mako la ama y ella lo ama a él. **_

_**Hasta que no se acabe el cuarto libro yo no me daré por vencida, tarde o temprano ellos regresaran. Porque un amor como él de ellos vale la pena.**_

_**¡MAKORRA POR SIEMPRE!**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
